You Belong to Me
by Revolutionary Venom
Summary: It was a standing tradition for Valentine's Day. AU AkuDemy oneshot


Demyx looked at his watch as he waited for Axel, sighing.

_He's almost half an hour late,_ Demyx thought, looking at his watch. _Should I just go in without him and see if he shows up? …I guess either way I have to eat sometime._

So the sandy blonde straightened the one nice jacket he owned and walked into the restaurant.

It was a tradition every year come Valentine's, since they were around fourteen, that Axel and Demyx meet up at a restaurant for a non-couple dinner; when the tradition had started, the two had been bummed out about not having girlfriends, so they decided to go out for some food. From there, it seemed that every year after that when February fourteenth rolled around, neither of them would have a girlfriend (or boyfriend, once they each came out).

Over the years, the restaurants got nicer, depending on jobs and college. Demyx could remember one year where they had ended up feasting on Chinese takeout while watching cheesy horror films in their early years of college because they were dirt-poor at the time.

This year however, Axel had insisted on this one nicer place that had live music during working hours…where Axel was though at this point in time, Demyx had no clue.

_He's never been late_, Demyx thought as he was taken to a table. _Well, except that one time that Axel had gotten stuck in line at one of those dirty movie places, but that was different. He didn't tell me what he was doing before this. He just kinda…disappeared this morning after telling me where and when to go._

The menu was handed to him by the waitress, Demyx thanking her before she left. The live music in the restaurant helped occupy his thoughts while he just gazed over the menu, wondering what sounded good.

"I hope you guys like at least a little bit of country. It's for someone really special to me."

Demyx's head whipped around when he heard _that_ particular voice come over the microphone, not even realizing that whatever had been playing had stopped. _What the hell…?_

And up there on the stage was the person he had been waiting for over half an hour.

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset,  
>She's going off about something that you said,<br>'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do…**_

_**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night,  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like,<br>And she'll never know your story like I do…**_

Demyx could not believe what he was seeing. His best friend was singing onstage, which he had openly admitted to hating singing beyond the curtain of his shower, and Demyx had no idea what the deal was.

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts,  
>She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers,<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find,  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time!<br>**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You, you belong with me, you belong with me…**_

Until that bit of the song anyway.

_Is he up there singing about…me?_ Demyx wondered. Strangely enough, he had broken up with his girlfriend about four months ago before the Thanksgiving break. He had been saddened a little, but more happy than anything. The relationship with her hadn't exactly been great because she'd guilt trip him into doing things Demyx didn't really want to do.

There were many other aspects, but that was one of the main things that came to mind. And admittedly, while Demyx was technically bi, he preferred the same sex most of the time. He wasn't sure what he had seen in his ex-girlfriend when they first met, but he sure as hell was glad to be out of the relationship now.

The song soon ended and the restaurant patrons cheered. Demyx could see Axel blushing a little from where he was sitting. "Thanks everyone," Axel said, his face nearly matching his hair now. "I just hope the someone special was here to hear it…wouldn't want him waiting outside-"

"I'm here!"

Axel's expression changed from embarrassed to shocked when he saw Demyx _standing _on the table that he had been taken to. While Demyx was pretty sure that the employees were not going to approve of this kind of behavior in a nice place like this, and that the duo would be kicked out, he didn't really care at this moment. Merely standing up wasn't going to get Axel's attention, and he wasn't even sure the redhead could see him from where he-

"Why are you on the table Dem?"

The sandy blonde's attention turned back to the present to see Axel standing in front of the table he was standing on. The redhead smiled. "Why don't you come down?" He held his hands out for Demyx to take to get down, which the sandy blonde did happily.

When they were both on the floor, Axel smiled. "Glad that song wasn't wasted," he said. "For a minute, I thought you had gone home since I was technically late."

Demyx shook his head. "It definitely wasn't wasted."

Axel smiled and brushed his lips against Demyx's. The mullet-hawked young man couldn't help but giggle a little. Axel pulled away, confused. "What?'

"While that song is sorta cheesy, it was sweet of you to sing it," Demyx said. "Also, _I'm _the musician of the two of us; shouldn't I be singing for you?"

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Can't I have this one day?" he asked. "I wanted to do something nice to tell you I like you…"

Demyx smirked. "And you did." And he kissed Axel back.

The wait staff was mad at first, but once the other patrons of the restaurant started clapping for the couple, they decided to let it be, and took the couple to another table for their dinner.

* * *

><p>Since I did an AkuRoku last year that revolved around a broken relationship that got repaired, I did this AkuDemy and a confession :3 Happy Valentine's!<p> 


End file.
